


The King’s Plan Begins

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Arthur gathers those he needs to lay out the plan.-Prompt:286 Anguish





	The King’s Plan Begins

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** The King’s Plan Begins  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Leon, Gwaine  
**Summary:** Arthur gathers those he needs to lay out the plan.   
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 597  
**Prompt:** 286 Anguish  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**The King’s Plan Begins**

Merlin knocked on the door to Morgana’s chambers. He opened the door slowly and looked around. He spotted her handmaiden folding clothes.

“Where is she?” Merlin whispered.

The maid pointed to the bed. The curtains were drawn. She gave Merlin a sad look and shook her head. She picked up the basket then put it in the floor by a cupboard. She walked past Merlin and out of the room.

Merlin went over to the bed and pulled back the curtain. “Morgana, what are you doing in bed? Have you been crying?” He knelt down on the bed. “What happened?”

Morgana turned away from him. “You shouldn’t be here, Merlin. We have to stop being together. I will go to Cenred to be his queen soon.” Morgana started crying again.

Merlin sighed. “Arthur wants to see you in his chambers right away. Splash some water on your face and come with me.”

“He is telling me when I leaving, isn’t he?” Morgana rolled over and glared at Merlin. “I’m going to leave at first light. I don’t want to go.”

“Morgana, you need to get up.” Merlin turned her over to face him. “Arthur is not in the mood for you to make him wait.  He had a run in with his uncle.”

“I thought he was glad to see him.” Morgana sat up and scooted off the bed. She got up and walked behind her dressing screen.   

“I don’t know what Arthur is thinking when it comes to Sir Agravaine. He hasn’t said anything to me. He talks to Gwen more these days.” Merlin got up and picked up a towel. He walked over to the screen and held out the towel.

Morgana came out and took the towel. She wiped her face.

“Feel better?” Merlin smiled.

“No.” Morgana bit her lip to keep from crying again. She let Merlin lead her out of the room.

Arthur sat at his desk with a scowl on his face. Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine were standing in front of him looking increasingly uncomfortable. Gwen paced quietly nearby.

The door opened and Merlin escorted in Morgana in.

"Ah there she is!" Arthur sat up in his seat. “Morgana, we have to talk about your impending marriage to Cenred.”

“Arthur don’t…” Gwen spoke quietly. “You have caused her enough anguish.”

“I won’t marry him. You can’t make me.” Morgana’s eyes flashed defiantly. “I will kill myself before the man who is responsible for our father’s death can lay a hand on me.” 

“Morgana, he will never even see your face if my plan succeeds.” Arthur looked at Merlin. “I promise you both that she will not marry Cenred. I will need your cooperation.”

“You have a plan.” Merlin shut his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell us? Did you not see what this was doing to her? Why would you be so cruel?”

“Merlin, I am you king!” Arthur stood up. “Watch your tongue or you will lose it.“ 

“Arthur! That’s enough!” Gwen walked over to stand beside Arthur. “Tell them the plan.”

Morgana sat down at the table. “What do you need me to do?”

Arthur glanced back at Gwen. “I need you to pretend to go along with the marriage. My uncle must never know that you will never marry Cenred. He must believe that he is accompanying you to the border to present you to Cenred.”

“I will.” Morgana glanced at Merlin. “Will you let me marry Merlin?”

“If my plan works, you will be wed to Merlin very soon indeed.: Arthur took a breath. “Everyone listen carefully….”      


End file.
